Realization
by John Wandalist
Summary: Naruto eavesdropping on an important discussion and had his dream shattered. He come to a painful realization,no matter how popular he is,he can't change people opinion about him,even after he's no longer a Jinchuuriki. He want to find a new dream,a new purpose,a portal to another world sounds fun..
1. Chapter 1

My first try to make a fanfiction,and this one is a crossover of Naruto and One Piece,a bit slow in the beginning,you've been warned!

_"__Sasuke is a gay?"_ Thinking

**"****Finally You've grow a pair,kit"** Kyuubi/Furious Transformation

**CHAPTER I**

**REALIZATION**

Naruto Uzumaki happily walking in the streets of Konohagakure,the war is over after the sealing of Kaguya and The Moon-Eye plan stopped by previous kages,Jinchuurikis and Sage of The Six Paths.  
Madara got executed for all of his crimes and his soul is forever trapped in Shinigami's stomach to prevent him orchestrating chaos that shakes the entire shinobi world,ever again.

He let Kurama sets free after a talk with The Sage,who wants all of his "children" to achieve freedom after being foolishly restrained and sealed into the body of human sacrifices for one purpose:to give the respective villages the power to aid them in the war.  
The Sage let them roam free in a place only he and Naruto know,because he respect and trust the ex-Kyuubi container.

Naruto finally able to fulfill his promise to Sakura and the prophecy of The Toad Sage,what he doesn't understand is,why should he fight "a young man with great eyes",as he know both Obito and Madara not fit to the description,only Sasuke is,and he just can't bring himself to harm his "brother in all but blood" in any way.

He's The Hero of The World now,along with his team and sensei.  
After the war ended,people of Elemental countries singing their names in joy and throw a huge party.  
However,Naruto can't celebrate properly,because he knows that a lot of shinobis sacrificing their lives to win the war,some of them are precious to him,Neji,who meet his end after protecting him and Hinata from Juubi.  
He's been devastated when he know that people at HQ got hit by Bijuudama courtesy of Juubi,and the expression on Ino's face when she heard that her father,Inoichi can't escape,break his heart.  
Shikamaru also lost his father,Shikaku Nara,Jounin Commander and Konoha best strategist that day,but he remains strong and even console her.  
Shikamaru plays an instrumental role in the war,giving the troops motivation and shows a good leadership,which surprise him greatly,he never seen the side of the shadow user who actually work hard to do anything.  
His pineapple haired friend even said his favourite phrase a lot less than before,which means he's actually changing,in a good way.

Now he's on his way to Hokage's Tower.  
He can't help but feeling giddy about being a Hokage,Tsunade-baachan suffers a lot in the Pain Invasion and Fourth Shinobi war,so he knows that her retirement is around the corner.

_"__Baa-chan usually takes an afternoon nap after drinking sake in this hour"_ Naruto pranking sense is tingling.

_"__I'll try to wake her up by screaming right to her ears and just run like hell to avoid her fist of doom..hehe..it's a perfect plan" _Naruto starting his invisibility cloak he learned from Ero-Sennin,and also suppress his chakra to near nothingness.  
He learn how to be stealthy from his pranking days,which makes everyday a living hell for Chuunins,Jounin,even Anbu who want to catch him for his "crimes".

He walk past the secretary,the previous secretary,Shizune-neechan,already resign and retire from Shinobi life.  
She choose to marry that senbon-chewing proctor,what's his name again?,Genzo?,Genryu?Gen-screw that,name is not that important,like when his curiousity peaked and borrow a romance novel from Ino,one of the best quote is "What's in a _name_?,but the characters in the novel sure is romantic,like what Ino said "Tragic Love"..anyway,the senbon-dude is a fresh Jounin gains promotion from his previous rank,Special Jounin.  
The Orange shinobi is fuming because most of his friends from "Rookie 9" are Jounins now,only Ino stays Chuunin.  
Both him and Sasuke-teme are still Goddamn Genin,which makes him become a laughing stock through his peers.  
He can understand why Sasuke didn't get promoted.  
The Last Uchiha has a lot to redeem for his wrongdoings,after all,what he can't undertand is,why oh why Baachan and Shinobi council never consider to give him higher ranks?,what should he do to achieve it?.should he participate in The Holy Grail War?,should he joins NERV forces?,should he travel around the world to gather 7 dragon balls?..._"Aaaaarggh,This is Confusing!"_

_"Come to think of it,Crazy Snake Lady is also a Special Jounin,but she never shows any signs of getting promoted."_

_"I wonder if the real reason she never get promoted is because the strange fetish of blood she has?"  
_Naruto shuddered when he recalls those memories from that cursed Chuunin exam,he gets way too much confidence and start to trash talk so Crazy Snake Lady throws kunai at his direction,scratched his face,and somehow appear behind him only to lick his blood.  
He was having a nightmare involving him being chased by that psychotic lady and her snakes for weeks!

_"Where is she now?"_.Yesterday Kurenai-sensei and her child came to him asking if he has seen her during the war.  
He answer truthfully that he never saw The Mesh-wearing lady for a long time.  
Both of them shrug off the possibility of her being in war casualties,because Kurenai know just how strong and stubborn her friend is.  
They can only hope that wherever she is, she remains safe and happy.

When he get to Hokage's office door,it's already opened slightly ,he saw an old man with glasses and an old woman facing Tsunade who still sit on her chair.

_"__They must be Jiji's advisors,Homura and Koharu.I wonder what they're gonna discuss"_

"Tsunade,we already have a meeting with civilian council,we have come to conclusion to promote Sasuke Uchiha as your successor" Koharu said

Naruto's mouth open wide in shock and almost dropped his invisibility cloak jutsu,this news really shake his world to the core.


	2. Chapter 2

**There are things you need to know:**

**1.I'm not a Sauce-kay fans…ever!**

**2\. It''s not about whether Sauce become Hokage or not,it's about the message!**

**Seeing how the Civilian council treat him after what he's done,will give him a cold,hard truth..and bring him to a "Realization"**

**3\. Yes,I'm giving that asshole of Civilian Council more power,for the boobs-err..plot,I'm watching Highschool DxD now,and the "plot" is truly captivating :D**

**4.I really TEMPTED to include Anko in Naruto's Jouney.  
Why?,because she's the most badass female character in Naruto universe,but Bakamoto decide to tone down and limits her screentime,for the sake of half-baked Kunoichi:Sakura,Ino,Kurenai(She's gotta be the worst Jounin ever!)..like seriously,using a Genjutsu only to reach Jounin rank?..She won't last a second if she ever fight The Angel,Konan,  
Bakamoto killed her because Konan is way too strong and he simply doesn't have enough ideas to fit her into the story,just like Anko,Tenten,Tsunade,Temari,Yuugao,Samui,Karui,Yugito,Mei(Real Kunoichis,imho)…Damn you Kishi!**

**5\. You can guess from reading my fanfic,my grammar is horrible,anyone who said my grammar is good,is like saying that Jiraiya is NOT a pervert**

** 6\. Yep,the first chapter is short..don't worry,future chapters gonna be longer..i guess...maybe..hopefully**

**7.I'm still thinking about giving Naruto The Akuma no Mi or not,even if he's not having Kurama inside him anymore,he's freaking strong!.Actually I want to give him Haki and that's it,if you have any other ideas,let me know^^**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Naruto,if I do,I'll kill Sakura in the first chapter!**

_"__Kishimoto is a proud Sasuke fanboy"_ Thinking

"**If Sharingan is the best doujutsu ever,what the hell are Rinnegan and Byakugan for? **Kyuubi/Furious Transformation/Flashback

**CHAPTER II**

**STONE COLD TRUTH**

"Could you please repeat that?" The blonde Hokage just can't believe her ears

"We and the Civilian Council has come to conclusion to promote Uchiha Sasuke as your successor" Homura said

The Hokage can't restraint her laughter .Naruto can't help but snicker at her response,he had to hold back so nobody knows that he's here,he still wanted to hear the rest of the conversation.

Tsunade laughs for 5 minutes,then she stopped herself because she wants to know what kind of hilarious plan they're presenting.

"So,what makes you think a puny Civilian Council has a role in the Military decision?..in case you  
forgot,Konoha is military based,and to choose my successor only Jounin and Shinobi's council opinion that  
matters"

The Hokage curious at what kind of expression they are having,she's a bit taken aback when she  
saw those 2 old fossils has cocky smirks on their faces.  
Homura took out a scroll from his robe and handing it out to Tsunade.

"Please read these first"Tsunade accept the scroll but still smiling,when she open the scroll and read the content,her smile fell.

**"****I,Shimura Danzo,The Rokudaime Hokage,hereby give permission to allow The Civilian Council to take part on the military decision,which include Shinobi's promotion,Village Security,and all of the things that previously only reserved to Shinobi Council.**

**"****I,Shimura Danzo,The Rokudaime Hokage,hereby give permission to allow The Civilian Council to choose their own candidate to be a Hokage should anything happen to me or current Hokage,and allow them to take part in the meeting to appoint The Hokage's successor with Fire Daimyo and his advisors"**

**"****This is my Hokage decree"**

The decree ended with genuine Hokage stamp,Tsunade know this,because she spending a lot of time with it when she's dealing with The Hokage Eternal Nemesis,The Paperwork.

Naruto can only look at the direction of his Baachan

_"What's the deal with that scroll?,why did her face looks horrified when she read it?"_

"This is Madness!,Danzo wasn't even a Hokage that time!,he's just an acting Hokage!"Tsunade snapped.

"Ah,that's where you're wrong, Fire Daimyo already agreed to appoint him as Hokage during your coma,thus every decision he made during that time is valid" Koharu answered with her own smirk

"I know that,I read report about how he made that Uchiha brat a missing nin,but I never know he made this,when or why did he made this?"

Tsunade demand answers,he can't believe that even after his death,the old goat still capable to give her a massive headache.

"He gave this to us before Five Kage Summit,saying that should anything happen to him,show this to the current appears that he made a wise choice."

_"__Wise choice my ass"_Tsunade frantically searching for a way out of this situation

"Even so,why him?...that brat defecting Konoha to join the biggest traitor in the Fire Country,  
killed soon-to-be-Hokage,joins the most dangerous organization in the world,  
trying to abduct Kumo's Jinchuriki,attacking all the kages in the Kage Summit.  
He even attempt to execute all 5 Kages to force his ideal of "Revolution" and according to Kakashi and Sakura,  
he would have succeed had Naruto failed to defeat 's a criminal!,I still don't believe why we can't execute him"

"Don't tell me you forgot about that,Tsunade"Both elders answered in unison.

**Flashback**

** After the war, Kages from 5 biggest villages in Elemental countries decided to have a meeting.**  
**They all agreed to form a treaty to bring peace to Elemental countries,which means,they must cooperate and do anything they can to avoid Fifth Shinobi War,and the first step is:Get rid the missing nins. **

**"We have to end all the missing nins,the villains in the Fourth Shinobi War are missing nin,or those who listed as KIA&amp;MIA"Oonoki,Sandaime Tsuchikage,started the discussion **

**"True,I'm ashamed when I know my village produce 3 biggest villains who holds significant role in the war,and all of them are Uchihas!,**  
**I really have to thank Itachi for what he did,if 3 of them can cause such a huge damage,imagine what a whole clans capable to do!" **

**"I have to agree with Lady Tsunade here,one of the member of 7 Swordsman,Kisame Hoshigaki,is a member of Akatsuki who captured almost all the Bijuus to call forth the Juubi.**  
**Unfortunately,when he goes missing-nin,he's actually the strongest of the 7 swordsmen,and we have a real hard time trying to kill him,every single hunter-nins we sent are either brutally decimated or brought back under the effect of strong genjutsu and went insane afterwards.**  
**Since then,I simply can't afford to send another group of hunter nins to chase him,we're just start rebuilding after Civil War,and Kiri is in dire need of strong and competent shinobis so I can't send them to such an impossible mission.**  
**Sending them to a suicide mission has a lot more possibility to succeed than facing The "Tailless Bijuu".The Godaime Mizukage,Mei Terumi,gives her opinion **

**"One of Akatsuki's member come from my village,Akasuna no Sasori" **

**"Correct,I remember assign the mission to release you from their capture,Kazekage" **

**The Kazekage,Sabaku no Gaara,the youngest kage in the history of Elemental Countries,nods. "Hmm,you have my gratitude for that,Hokage-sama,  
I didn't face Sasori directly,the one who captured me is a blonde haired man who can throw explosives,saying the explosion is his art or something like that" **

**"Ah yes,that brat Deidara.  
It's a shame he decided to join Akatsuki.  
He has such a bright future when he joins the demolition squad.**  
**Then he stole my village forbidden scroll and goes like Mizukage,we have a hard time to capture/kill him.**  
**He goes insane with explosion and end up destroying every single nins I send to stop him from defection"**

**Onoki grimaced when he replays the event in his mind,Deidara destroy a lot of buildings and kill lots of civilians,and to make it worse,his granddaughter watching all of this rampage.**  
**She takes his defection is someone she look up to and respect,to see her idol murders their comrades and takes pleasure from it simply destroys her beliefs&amp;confidence. **

**"Well,no one in my village stupid enough to join that filthy organization.  
Still ,I really regret that I can't protect Yugito from them.  
They even try to kidnap my brother,thanks to your Uchiha brat,Hokage-sama" **

**"Heh,I don't even know that brat is in Akatsuki until he and that masked man foolishly attacked us in Kage Summit,I'm sorry for your arm,by the way" **

**"Hmph,it's no big deal,I'm not a ninja who relied on handseals" **

**"Suit yourself,with one arm you can't execute most of your brute wrestling moves,not that it matters anyway"Mei taunting **

**"No wonder no one ever approach you for a marriage,with that bitchy attitude any man would think twice"A replied**

** "What did you just say?"Mei replied with a sickly sweet voice and a smile that can be considered "disturbing" according to Ao,one of her bodyguard **

**"Calm down,Mei.I'm sure you can find soon" **

**"Thanks for the confidence,Senju-I -have-to-use-Genjutsu-to-hide-my-old-wrinkled-body-Tsunade" **

**"I defend you and this is what I got as my thanks?,that's it,say hello to my fist you ungrateful bitch! **

**"Maa,you're still easily angered, still a temperamental brat,I see" **

**"Shut up you old fart,why you still The Tsuchikage is beyond me,how come no one appears to succeed you?. As a medic,I fear you're gonna have a heart failure any second now" **

**"WHAT!,say that again you good for nothing medic!" **

**"I say what I want you expired dinosaur!" **

**"Look at that,marriage argument between two old lover,I think I'm gonna cry,or puke" **

**"Raikage,you can only think if you have a brain in the first place"**

** "I don't know what's your problem with me, it's fight that's you want,you just got one" **

**"Come on,stop being childish,everyone"Gaara tried to save the day **

**"This comes from a brat who doesn't even grow his first pubic hair"Oonoki mocked **

**Gaara's left eye twitched uncontrollably **

**Those who watched the argument can't hold their amusement,**  
**Temari and Kankurou,along with Baki,tried hard to hold their laughter.**  
**Kankurou is failing spectacularly,while Baki and Temari snickers.**  
**Temari still can't decide whether she should laugh at the antics of Shinobis who supposedly the strongest from their respective village,or pity her little brother who's caught inside the political storm.**

** Ao and Chojuro,Mizukage's bodyguard,have a good sense of danger.**  
**They know how dangerous Mei Terumi is,especially if someone pointing her age and her being stoic and pretend not to hear this circus is a wise decision. **

**Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi have different opinion.**  
**Akatsuchi is fuming because of the level of disrespect shown to Tsuchikage.**  
**Kurotsuchi can't help but agree with Hokage's assessment,it's time to change the leadership in Iwagakure.**  
**The old hard-headed old man hogging the position far too long.  
It's time for the youngster to act,Dammit!**

** Raikage's bodyguards,Darui and C,somehow agree with sentiments from other Kages about A.**  
**Sure,he's strong as hell,but his personality left much to be desired.  
He's too stiff,and stubborn. For Darui,pointing out Raikage's flaws would get him into big trouble,and that would be dull. **

**Naruto and Kakashi not even trying to hold back,**  
**Naruto laughing at the expense of his Baa-chan.**  
**Kakashi snickers and shows his trademark Eye-smile,then got back to read how Kaori can't lie to herself anymore and started to end her Tsun phase and awakening her Dere side and beg Sanosuke to pound her-Ahem. **

**"Alright,don't still have a very important matters regarding missing nins,not ignite The Fifth Shinobi War"Mifune,the moderator of Kage meeting,interrupt them before they can cause mayhem. **

**The Kages finally realized the fuss they've caused and have a decency to looked gulped seeing Naruto chuckling and silently hoping he won't take this as his blackmail material. **

**"Sorry,this won't happen if the musclehead thinking before he said something"**

**Mei sheepishly smiled and apologizing **

**"What!,it was you who started it all,you b-"**

** "Raikage-sama,please,we have much important issue to discuss,fighting each other is bery unproductive" **

**"Grr,fine"Apparently Mifune is doing a very good job as a moderator. **

**"First,we have to check our data of our to Hokage-sama and Kakashi-san,Obito was listed as KIA,and you know how much damage he caused."Gaara stated **

**"Then we have to list every single person who ignites the war,Madara is six feet under now and hopefully stay that about Kabuto,Hokage-sama? **

**"I don't know if this is a miracle or not,Raikage-sama.**  
**Ever since Kabuto surrender himself in front of our village gate,he actually shows a lot of improvement and lose his usual maliciousness.**  
**When he's tortu-err,asked by Ibiki,he simply said"I've finally find my own identity".whatever that means" **

**"We shouldn't be too hasty to place our trust on him, ,he's the one who bring back lots of dead people with his Edo Tensei" **

**"He's also the one who create countless Zetsus by using your Jounin's ability,yamamoto,yama-what's his name again?" **

**"Yamato,he's actually inherites my grandfather Kekkei Genkai,the wood release,after being used as an experiment by Orochimaru.**  
**Then he kidnapped by Kabuto as the fuel to create those filthy and annoying be honest I'm surprised Kabuto can abduct him,he's a former ANBU Captain and one of our finest Jounin" **

**"The fact that they can get into Suna with minimal fuss is also shocking.I know they're S-Class missing nins but I have confidence in the skills of my troops"**

** "Not to mention how easy their true leader,that Tobi bastard to infiltrate Mizugakure and put Yondaime Mizukage in a bloodline purge really caused deep impact to our village's power" **

**"These shows we have a glaring weakness in our of missing nin,how's your teammate,Orochimaru doing?.I heard he's back from the dead."**

** "I have no idea where he could be,probably in an underground lab experimenting on little kids.**  
**To think that Uchiha brat actually have the guts to revive him" **

**"He's been a dangerous threat to our alliance and joins Akatsuki to raise The Fourth Shinobi War" **

**"True,he killed the would-be-Hokage and could have succeed to kill us all when were trapped in that fucking tree,all for his own idea of revolution." **

**"He's a freak,and his idea of peace is also twisted,I say we execute him and our trouble for the next century regarding that arrogant clan would be gone." **

**"For once I agree with you,they bring nothing but troubles"**

** "I remember Tobirama-sama once says"a good Uchiha is dead Uchiha",and he's right.**  
**It's all because Hashirama-sama being too compassionate and spare the rest of The Uchiha clan when Madara clearly commit treason against him.**  
**If he kill his heart and end their clan,imagine how many lives we can save."**

** "There's wisdom in your speech,Tsuchikage.  
He's currently in T&amp;I now,and I can order his execution anytime" **

**"Umm,permission to speak,Hokage-sama?"Naruto raise his hand and move forward.**

** "Gaki,I don't have time for you right now"**

** "Wait,Hokage-sama,Naruto-san here has proved to be the savior of people in the last war,surely he's allowed to give his opinion to the matter"Mei slily winked to the Orange-shinobi.**

** "Alright,fine,be quick,gaki!" **

**"I want you to forget teme's crimes and let him turn over a new leaf" **

**"WHAT?.Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" **

**Naruto winced"Baa-chan,I have a reason why I want you to do that" **

**"You can't be serious brat,did you know how much chaos he brought to this world?,if he were shinobi of Kumo,I'll execute him myself"**

** "Raikage-dono is right,Naruto.**  
**You've been far too lenient when it comes to Sasuke.  
According to my intel you've actually encountered him numerous times long before he and his organization start the war,yet you've done nothing to stop him.**  
**Why?,I know you consider him as a brother you never have,if you ask me,that kind of person can only be a thorn to peace all over Elemental Countries we strive for.**  
**If it were me,I'd killed him when he defect the village." **

**"I know Gaara,I'm not saying you're wrong,but ever since Hagoromo-jiji told me how his sons fought each other which resulted in never-ending war to their descendants,and by his descentdants I mean Senju,Uchiha,Uzumaki,and Hyuuga clans,**  
**the chain of hatred continues which brought war after war to the world.**  
**The people hate each other,you kill someone then everyone who close to the person you killed gonna take a revenge on you,it'll repeat all over again .**  
**I want to put an end to this chain of I want to give him a chance" **

**"Ugh,I don't like this,it's this act of mercy that'll bite us in the ass later.**  
**Believe me Naruto,I'm talking from experience here.**  
**My clan,Terumi,massacred in the civil war just because one of us show some act of mercy by sparing the life of Yagura's shinobi who tried to infiltrate our small village.**  
**The bastard comes back a few days later bringing Yagura and his troops,how he got the exact location of our village?,you ask?.It turns out the man has a similar jutsu of mind reading just like Yamanaka,**  
**all he need to do is simply get close to one of our guardian shinobi and read his mind,and by sparing him,we left exposed to the attack.**  
**I'm the sole survivor of my clan because I've spent my time to train in the forest that day,imagine how it felt when I goes back to the village and everyone I know brutally murdered just because they have Bloodline!.**  
**You know who's the one sparing his enemies?,my father!,in his dying words he confessed how he regret to show kindness to an enemy's shinobi which decimated all of his clan as the result.**  
**So think again,Naruto."**

** "I see you have a same principle with Hashirama-sama,kid.**  
**Know this,the moment Madara commit treason and attacking him,he should have make sure that no one from Uchiha clan gonna tried the same thing again.**  
**Yet being a peace-loving bastard he is,no offense let them live and clear all the allegations,even gave them a power by creating Police Force.**  
**I know this because Tobirama-sama is actually my drinking -sama gave me a piece of wisdom,I think it fits the predicament "If you want to protect those who precious to you,be ready to step on a few butterflies"**

** "Which is why I disagree with you,Gaki,you're still young,so your point of view is still naïve.**  
**That Uchiha Brat is a friggin' time bomb,ready to explode anytime,actually every single Uchiha is,and I don't want these kind of things happens again" **

**"No,Baa-chan.I believe everyone can change,and by sparing Teme,I can put out the rivalry between brothers,Ashura&amp;Indra,and breaking the chain of ,Baa-chan,consider this my wish of a lifetime" **

**"When you put it that way,you make me felt bad,Naruto.I'm not the one guilty here,your "friend" is."**

** "I know,I didn't say you can't punish him,all I ask give him a chance"**

** "One last chance, if he ever shows the sign of "being psycho-Uchiha way",then even Kami himself can't save him from my wrath!". **

**Everyone is stunned by this situation,most of them simply can't believe Naruto asking to spare the life of the man who tried to killed him Kami knows how many times.**

**Kakashi,however,already predict the love he once has for his former student is gone,the kid is already beyond help from the beginning,not that he ever admit that to his blond student.**  
**He silently vow to end the little troublemaker life the moment he decided to "True Uchiha",even if he has to lost his life in the process. **

**End Flashback**

"Ah yes,of course I remember"Tsunade face change into a sullen look when he recall those memories

"Good,then you have to be prepared for a meeting with Fire Daimyo and his advisers in 2 weeks"

"2 weeks?,why did you arrange the meeting without my consent?,I'm the Hokage!,I am the one who deserve to know about it firsthand!"

"We have no choice,when the letter from the capital came,you're still recuperating from the wounds you got in the last war.  
Originally we want to wait you back to full health then bring out the issue,but time is essential.  
Therefore I as the Elder have to set the isn't wise to let Fire Daimyo wait too long"Homura answered.

"You have a valid point,then.I'm still have a lot of jobs to you have anything else to add?"

Both Elders shook their heads

"Good,then I have to ask you to leave my office,thanks for the info,by the way"

"Farewell,Hokage-sama"

Tsunade let out a sigh as she watch the retreating back of The Elders.

"Hawk,Cat,call Shizune and Kakashi here,tell them I have something important to discuss,and it's urgent"

"Hai,Hokage-sama!"Both of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto still stunned from what he heard,so he just stay there,unmoving.  
It's hard to stomach when the truth slap you in the face,he just can't believe that there are people whose opinion stays the same no matter how much good deeds he do.  
Yet Teme still have people worship the soil he walk upon after all the chaos he caused.

_"__So all this time,what Kurama said is true?,I'll never become a Hokage because in their eyes I'm still their Demon Brat?"_

That's the moment when Naruto get a cold,hard realization,to be a Hokage is his drive,his dream,his reason why he remains loyal to Konoha despite injustice&amp;beatings he had received.  
Now that it's taken away from him,for the first time of his life,Naruto laugh at the concept "Will of Fire" and starting formulate the plan to leave Konoha forever,of course,he still need to discuss this problem with his "best friend".


End file.
